starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
501-Z Police Droid (Legends)
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = 501-Z Police Droid | klasse = Klasse 4 | ontwerp = SoroSuub Corporation | fabrikant = SoroSuub Corporation | hoogte = 1,87 meter | uitrusting = Stun Baton Stun Blaster | taken = Politie | prijs = 14.000 tot 15.000 Credits | affiliatie= | units = | era = }} 250px|thumb|501-Z Unit De 501-Z Police Droid, bijgenaamd “Zed”, was een optimistische en zeer gesofisticeerde Security Droid die erg zelfstandig kon opereren als politie-eenheid. Uitzicht De 501-Z was bijna 1,90 meter groot en vaak donkerrood van kleur. De Droids hadden stevige ledematen van Durasteel en Duranium. Het lichaam kon echter geen Blaster schoten afweren maar een 501-Z kon wel extra pantsers dragen. De armen konden wel zware gewichten dragen en de Droid kon zeer lang opereren zonder zichzelf te moeten opladen. De Photoreceptors van de 501-Z waren een gleuf en de Vocabulator zag er uit als een micro. De Droid had ook een holographic projector en recorder in het lichaam dat bestand was tegen elektroshocks. Taken De 501-Z was de enige Klasse 4 Droid van SoroSuub Corporation. Het doel was om een Droid te bouwen die de veiligheid kon garanderen op afgelegen planeten of die als extra kracht kon worden ingezet op planeten met veel verkeer zoals Teyr. Als extra accessoire waren ze uitgerust met een draagbaar Lumin-Rod waardoor ze een beter zicht kregen in duistere gebieden. De programmering van de 501-Z was erg complex voor een Security Droid en evenaarde zelfs de Human-Cyborg Relations capaciteiten van een Protocol Droid. De Droids konden makkelijk communiceren met organische officieren van het corps. De 501-Z kon door zijn programmering ook misdrijven oplossen door zich in de plaats te stellen van de misdadiger. Daarom was de 501-Z ook een uitstekende detective. De 501-Z Droids waren zeer behulpzaam en hielden zoveel van wetten dat ze onmogelijk konden worden omgeschakeld als lijfwachten of misdadigers. Veel organische politiemensen beschouwden de 501-Z Droids als echte collega’s en niet zozeer als Droids. Ook met andere Droids kon de 501-Z goed opschieten. De 501-Z was positief ingesteld, gaf nooit op en kon zelfs dapper worden genoemd. Dit zorgde er ook voor dat deze Droids zich regelmatig in de nesten werkten. De 501-Z was uiteindelijk geen groot succes omdat nog te veel organische politiemensen geen bevelen of advies wilden aannemen van een Droid. Het feit dat de Droid ook niet mocht doden, maakte deze modellen niet overal even populair. Ingrepen 501-Z waren toegestaan om misdadigers in andere systemen te achtervolgen dan dat waarin zij normaal actief waren. Dit zorgde voor problemen aangezien andere ordehandhavers deze Droids niet altijd op hun terrein wilden. De 501-Z probeerde dan maar te improviseren door in zijn databank één of andere wet op te zoeken waardoor hij zijn werk kon uitoefenen. In elk geval moest de 501-Z enkel op niet-dodelijke wijze reageren op gevaar. Een Electrical Stun Stick kon belagers verdoven, net als Stun Blasters. Geschiedenis Rond 10 BBY ontmoetten R2-D2 en C-3PO Unit Zed op Hosk Station dat hij onder zijn hoede had voor de veiligheid te garanderen. Unit Zed was een zeer dappere maar ietwat naïeve Droid die koste wat kost de misdadigers wou opsporen. Zed hield echter geen rekening met het feit dat men op Nar Shaddaa nooit rekening zou houden met zijn autoriteit. Bron *Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures 6 – Comic *Star Wars Droids: Rebellion 1 - Comic *The Essential Guide to Droids *Arms and Equipment Guide *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Threats of the Galaxy *Star Wars Gamer 3 category:Security Droids category:SoroSuub Corporation